Corn y Bou
by Atori-chan
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo me has ocultado que eras Corn. Y tú me ocultaste que eras Bou, Mogami-san. Kyoko tragó saliva al ver la sonrisa deslumbrante pero falsa de su novio.


**SUMARY: **Durante mucho tiempo me has ocultado que eras Corn. Y tú me ocultaste que eras Bou, Mogami-san. Kyoko tragó saliva al ver la sonrisa deslumbrante pero falsa de su novio.

**Pareja principal: **Ren x Kyoko

**Género:**_ Humor y Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Skip Beat_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

_**CORN Y BOU**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

Intimidada. La chica se sentía intimidada. De pie con el único fondo de la televisión, se encontraba con un nuevo cara a cara con su novio, que permanecía sentado con sus dos largas piernas cruzadas, una encima de la otra. Su sonrisa falsa que había visto en infinidad de ocasiones, la trastocaba a la hora de defender su teoría. Sabía que él estaba muy enfadado, pero en vez de demostrarlo como cualquier persona normal y corriente, le sonreía desalumbradamente.

Ya no era la primera vez que mantenían esa discusión. Pero cuando el tema surgía, parecían estar empeñados en hacerlo tema de debate, donde uno resultaba vencedor en llevar la razón. Según las cuentas, actualmente se encontraban empatados. Así que tenía que defender su teoría y poder encabezar el desempate, aunque fuera por una vez.

Primero tenía que tener en su mente todas las piezas. El tema había salido por culpa de uno de los programas del maldito Shotaro, donde había tenido un enfrentamiento en su debut como Bou, y que en la actualidad Bou era reconocido como Kyoko. Sin embargo, el imbécil de Shotaro había aludido, que ella solo se había metido en ese papel tan absurdo para estar más cerca de él como una fanática más de su persona, cuando eso era mentira. Shotaro y su maldita arrogancia y mal perder.

Definitivamente, con ello, no tenía los puntos para poder ganar aquella batalla contra Tsuruga Ren. Solo ella sabía cuánto despreciaba que entrase al mundo del espectáculo ya fuera por venganza o lo que sea contra Shotaro.

-Así que te convertiste en Bou para estar cerca de él –y no había tardado en sacarlo como artillería-. Por lo que he visto, te encargaste de fastidiarle el programa –y que hubiera visto la reproducción del mismo, no ayudaba en nada.

Mal asunto.

Muy mal estaba el asunto.

Tenía que afrontarlo con la mentira que él le había estado ocultando por tantos años.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? Me has estado ocultando que eras Corn. Seguro que te estabas riendo de mí, cuando hablaba maravillas de él –cruzándose de brazos.

-Puedo decir lo mismo cuando le contaba al pollo mis problemas personales, sin saber que tras Bou estabas tú, Mogami-san.

Kyoko volvió a tragar saliva con dificultades. Tsuruga Ren se había dirigido hacia ella como lo hacía antes, por su apellido, indicando la lejanía que existía en su relación.

-Creo entender tus ataques, cuando te hablaba de cierta chica más joven que yo que iba al instituto. Si llego a saber que tras Bou estabas tú, hubiera dicho tu nombre. Me pregunto cómo hubieras reaccionado.

Habría dado un pedazo de salto que hubiera tocado las nubes. Eso ya lo aseguraba. Aunque claro, también había pegado un salto tremendo si supiera que Tsuruga Ren y Corn eran la misma persona.

-Al menos yo no sabía que tú sentías algo por mí. Tú sin embargo, sabías que estaba enamorada de Corn, porque como Tsuruga Ren, eres bastante antipático.

Y se llevó una mano a la boca al haber pisado una mina. Al mirarlo, ya no estaba su sonrisa amplia donde escondía sus emociones, tampoco la ira que mostraba que estaba fuera de sí. Simplemente estaba inexpresivo. Eso daba más miedo porque no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

Repentinamente, Ren abrió sus piernas, dejando aquella pose elegante y apoyó los codos sobre el respaldo del sofá, dando un aire rebelde y desinteresado. Sus ojos inexpresivos se mostraron ahora fríos como el hielo, pero no como si estuviera enfadado con ella, sino con el mundo entero. Aquel aire era idéntico al de "Caín Heel" y Kyoko solo tuvo una idea en mente de lo que pretendía con aquella pose.

Tras el éxito cosechado en la película donde habían aparecido por primera vez los hermanos Heel, un productor había decidido que quería hacer una película única y exclusivamente sobre los orígenes de los dos hermanos. Y como en aquellas ocasiones donde a ojos de los demás que mantenían su rol tanto dentro como fuera de la película, de vez en cuando, lo ejercían también en casa.

Kyoko cerró los ojos, dejando que la actitud de Setsuka la envolviera y meterse de lleno en el papel. Ya le preguntaría a Ren ese cambio brusco de idea, y haber dejado el debate en el aire.

Una vez que Kyoko tuvo el carácter de Setsu, el diálogo como los hermanos Heel para poder prepararse, comenzó.

-Los debates japoneses son estúpidos -declaró con el tono frívolo de Caín Heel.

-¿Por qué dices eso, onisan?

-¿Acaso no es estúpido que un hombre se enfade con su novia porque le ocultó su origen?

Completamente metida en el papel de Setsu, la hermanita que siempre defendería a su prohibido y amado hermano, justificando todo lo que hacía, contestó.

-Cada uno tiene un pasado que por alguna razón querrá ocultar, como es nuestro caso.

Caín asomó una sonrisa extraña y con una mano le hizo señas para que se sentara en su regazo. Ella así lo hizo siendo algo habitual entre ellos.

-Nadie nos entendería, ¿verdad?

-Nadie excepto yo, onisan -apoyando la cabeza sobre su fuerte y ancho pecho.

-Tú entiendes mis razones -obligándola a que compartieran miradas. Fue en ese instante donde los ojos fríos de Caín desaparecieron para volver a ser los ojos apacibles de Tsuruga Ren-. Como siempre haces, ¿verdad, Bou?

Kyoko volvió a ser ella misma, mirándole sin entender nada.

Pero poniendo su cabeza a trabajar, descubrió que el cambio repentino de Tsuruga Ren a Caín Heel, había sido una treta para llevar la razón del asunto. Ahora entendía porque le había preguntado algo relacionado con ellos, donde aún por encima, le había dado la razón a él.

-Un... Un momento... Eso no vale. Era una actuación de los hermanos Heel –solo podía alegar como defensa.

-Setsu nunca contestaría a una pregunta estúpida sobre un debate japonés. Simplemente se habría mostrado desinteresada y haría que su querido hermano dejara de ver esas chorradas que pudieran provocar que tuviera un corazón compasivo.

Y Kyoko volvió a quedarse sin palabras ante esa verdad. Caín era un personaje siniestro donde cualquier cosa que no fuera en torno a su hermana, podría provocarle un lavado de cerebro que lo sacase de su mundo de emo y marginado.

-Todavía te queda mucho por aprender, Mogami-san -le susurró al oído-. Y por enésima vez, vuelvo a llevar ventaja.

Y cogiéndola así de desprevenida, le arrebató el cuaderno de "Love Me" que la chica tenía guardado en el bolsillo trasero y sin ninguna piedad, le cuñó los menos cien puntos.

Ella miró aquella puntuación, luego a su novio donde aún tenía más castigo para ella.

-Será interesante ver como mis fans la toman contigo, cuando algún paparazzi nos saque besándonos.

Kyoko comenzó a temer lo peor y a tratar de cuidar que nada así sucediera. Pero sobre todo, estar preparada para el siguiente asalto de Corn y Bou y así evitar que Ren no le volviera a llevar ventaja.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Sexto fic de diecinueve publicados. Para los nuevos lectores, diré que si publico tantos en este día, es porque hoy es un día muy especial para mí. En este día y hace diez años, publiqué mi primer fic, y claro, quería celebrarlo haciendo publicación masiva de distintos fics de mis parejas platino y gold favoritas. Y la de Tsuruga y Kyoko, entró rápidamente entre mis parejas platino favoritas, sobre todo tras los acontecimientos del manga.

Espero que os haya gustado, que realmente, se me vienen ideas a la cabeza sobre esta pareja, pero con los roles de Caín y Setsu. Solo espero que esas ideas las enfoque la autora, porque uff… jejeje. Muchos besos y saludos.

'Atori'


End file.
